My Life
by fluffypenguin2014
Summary: this chapter is about my life and there is still more to come if you would like to read more


My Life Story—Chapter 1

My name is Hannah Haak and I am 15 years old, I was born on July 12, 1996. As I was growing up with my 2 sisters Sarah and Rebecah and my brother David, my life seemed so easy. But then it all changed when I was in 4th grade in 2006 my dad beat my sisters and I because he was drunk and he couldn't control his anger. After he beat us my mom was in Florida visiting my grandparents, my sisters and I got taken away from my mom for 5 to 6 months. We were put in the Carmel Light Home for girls in Hammond, Indiana. When we finally got out I was so dang happy to be back at my house and sleeping in my own bed again. When I finally went back to school it was very hard for me to even pay attention and do my homework. I was in 5th grade when my mom and I found out I had sever ADHD and that I had to be put on medicine it was so bad. I was on medicine for a while I was just taking pills now I take a patch to help me and it really does help me more in school. My life has been so hard lately since all this stuff has happened. Well lets jump to 2009, my Grandma Haak died on April 23, 2009, and I seen her lying there in her bed dead. I had to go to school that day and it was very hard because all people kept doing was saying "I'm so sorry for your loss Hannah" it didn't help me get that off my mind. But then something good happened in my life and it involves a guy.

His name is Johnny Darchè and he was 17 at the time we started dating. Johnny was the best thing to have happened to me in my life he always helped me through things that I couldn't get through and I really loved him. Johnny and I dated for about 3 years and I couldn't let go of him and I still can't right now. I had no choice but to leave him because if I didn't leave him I would've gone to jail and so would he. It was hard leaving him because I couldn't talk, come into contact with him, or even text or call him cause then I would've gone to jail for that too. Well that really didn't stop me because I finally seen Johnny again and after we seen each other I didn't talk to him or see him for 2 days. I was out of school for those 2 days because I found out something I never thought I would have to gone through or found out about. I was out of school for those 2 days because I found out that I was pregnant and they were Johnny's kid(s). When I told Johnny he didn't know what to think except "I'm going to be a father and Hannah is going to be a mother." I was as shocked as he was but we figured out what we were going to do. We decided to have the baby or babies and then we decided what we would do from there. So then on December 12, 2011, I had 2 beautiful baby twin boys and we named them Liam and Ryder. Liam was 6 lbs. 12 ounces, 1 ounce bigger than me, Ryder was 6 lbs. 5 ounces, the exact same as how much Johnny weighed as a baby. Liam and Ryder are the best things that happened to me and they made my life a whole lot better since all that stuff happened to me in my life. Whenever I hear people talking about me and how I had twin boys at my age doesn't really bother me as much now but it did before because other people went through the same thing as I did. People don't understand how hard it is sometimes raising 2 kids. Lately I've been in a very good mood everyday now because my life isn't so hard for me and there is nothing bad in my life to be sad about. My life has changed so much since everything that has happened in my life and all the things that made me upset all the time I put in the back of my mind.

My brother David was put on house arrest after he beat his ex-fiancé and he might be getting off house arrest by the end of this month and I know he is very happy to get it off and I know he wants it off now. My sister Rebecah is engaged to Jason Wojcicki and she is pregnant 2 she is going to have a baby girl. Her due date is August 2nd, 2012 and she is having a baby shower on June 24th, 2012. I got her a baby blanket with giraffes on it and I already know she loves it. I can't wait till she has her baby because then her daughter can play with Liam and Ryder. My sister Sarah is in college at Loyola University Chicago and she loves it there because she has a friend who works with her at the First Midwest Bank Amphitheater in Tinley Park her name is Belinda. Belinda used to go to Shepard where I go now and then she graduated I think last year and now goes to Loyola. Sarah comes home every weekend and I wish she would be home all the time because I miss my sister so much and she doesn't even know that I miss her a lot.

As for me, well my life is very good because my mom and I talk more than we used to and I have a very good relationship with my mom and my stepdad Keith. Whenever I need something or someone to make me through the day I just call up my friend Jessica Harling and we talk a lot and she tells me stuff she can't tell anyone else and I tell her stuff I can't tell anyone else either. As my life goes on I am making new friends every day because I've stepped out of my box and talked to people more than I ever have and it feels good. Most people don't think that anyone can become friends with them just because they are different I mean because I had Liam and Ryder it was hard for me to make friends but I actually can say I have more friends now than I did before I got pregnant. I just have to say people love pregnant people. As for this story right now this is just the beginning there is still more to write and post so other people can read my story. I just hope whoever is reading this you really like it and want to read more and give me ideas for new stories other than this one. This story should be an eye opener to other people to see what I have gone through and how I went through my life.

P.S. If you are reading this tell me or comment on my story if you would like to read more cause there is a whole lot more to my life I would love to share with you. And also tell me how much you like it and if this story was kind of an eye opener to you! Also you can share any ideas you have for me and I might just write about them and you never know my next story could be yours…


End file.
